A love worth fighting for
by stormwolf3710
Summary: A romantic SM/WW one-shot to make up for what an asshole i made Kal in my Rebirth story. Superman decides its time to tell Diana how he feels but Athena gets in the way.


**AN: This is a more romantic SM/WW fic to kind of make up for what an asshole I made Kal in my other fic. There is still a bit of a Dom/Sub relationship in this fic but hey its what I like. So for the guy who said I couldn't make Superman any worse if I had him speed blitz the heads off of kittens this is for you. So** **DarkPool this is for you. Also the fights in here are kind of Blah to me because as much as I love Supes he is OP so it's hard to write a challenging fight if it isn't against someone like Doomsday. And no Bruce wouldn't be a challenging fight :P.**

Kal floated wrapped in his red cape high above the hidden island of the amazons. Using his telescopic vision, he swept the island looking for Diana. The past few weeks with the death of his father and almost loosing Diana to Mongol had caused him to do a lot of soul searching about what he wanted for the future. And more importantly who he wanted to spend that future with.

Loosing Diana for that week had broken his heart about as much as losing his farther had. It had surprised him at first how much the loss of his best friend, the only friend who could really be called his equal, the only friend who wasn't afraid of knocking him down a peg if he got to pig headed, had hurt him. It had also made him realize just how much he cared for her, not just as a friend but as a man loves a woman.

Kal's heart skipped a beat as he found Diana swimming in one of the large pools on the palace grounds. Her body as beautiful as the stone water nymphs that held up the large roof of the pool. Kal knew he shouldn't stare but his eyes never wavered from her form as she seemed to glide as effortlessly through the water as she did the air. Kal watched Diana pull herself up on the side of the pool and blushed when he realized she wasn't wearing a bathing suit.

'Smallville' he could hear Lois's mocking tone in his head at the fact that he was a grown man blushing in the presence of a beautiful woman. Kal was transfixed as he watched her stretch, her lean cordlike muscles flexing under her bronzed skin. His supervision allowed him to watch each minute water droplet as it slid down her body, running down ever curve and swell and line before falling to the warm marble on the ground.

It took all of Kal's will not to super speed down there and use his tongue to chase each errant water droplet down her toned bronzed back and tight ass. Instead Kal allowed himself to watch her for a minute longer before turning around and heading towards the throne room of the palace. On the ground Diana looked up, searching the sky for where the feeling of being watched was coming from. Not finding anything she turned back to toweling herself off and debated what she could do for Kal.

Kal had opened up so much more to her after the death of his father and she felt like they had become much closer friends. Or maybe something more than friends. Diana grunted in frustration as the wisdom of Athena failed to give her an answer. "Why must men be so hard to understand" She groaned as she thought about Kal. She held him up to her mother and sisters as the idea of what a man could be. But even after the recent months he still held her at arms lengths in some ways to not offend Diana or her mother. This had caused her to be unsure of his feelings towards her even though she had been sure of the attraction she had felt for him for a while.

In the palace Kal waited in the throne room for his audience with Hippolyta. As he looked around he could see that although there was still a number of guards in the chambers their body language was relaxed and their hands hung loosely at their sides instead of gripping weapons. Over the past few years the Amazons had come to at least accept his presence though he wondered if they would ever truly be pleased to see him.

A sudden shock of fear spiked though Kal's chest as he began to wonder what their reaction would be when he made his request. And a smaller one at what Diana would do to him going about it in this manner. But his Pa had raised him to be extremely polite, and he thought that when faced with a powerful queen and her army of literal Amazons it would be a good idea to do it the old fashioned way.

Before Kal's mind could go through all of the worst case scenarios a small door to the side chamber opened and Hippolyta walked in calmly dressed in a simple ever day toga. Kal was slightly happy to see the absence of her magic sword or gauntlets considering what he was about to ask.

"Hello Kal-el" Hippolyta said as she took her seat on the small throne. Both Hippolyta and Diana seemed to prefer calling him by his Kryptonian name instead of his given name. Though he wasn't surprised why she would pass on using 'Superman' "Do you need Diana for League Duties or are you just hear to visit her?" She asked trying to hid a small smirk on her lips.

"I've came to make a request of you your majesty." Kal said in the same tone he used for meetings with heads of states and foreign dignitaries.

"Ohh and what would that be? Nothing is wrong with Kara I presume. Or have you found another long lost relative you would like to send here for a while?" Hippolyta asked in a teasing tone and causing Kal to smile and relax a bit. Hippolyta was always asking Kal about Kara and complaining to him and Diana about how Kara and Donna never seemed to want to come home and visit now that they were full League members.

"No your majesty, though Kara did tell me to say hello. I'm here to ask permission to court your daughter." Kal said and waited for an outburst from Hippolyta, instead something else equally frightening happened. The queen just sat there staring at him quietly.

Inside her head Hippolyta was smiling as she heard Kal's request. Even though Kal-El seemed to think she still disliked him she had actually been won over by his actions and his constant loyalty to her daughters. However, that didn't mean she wasn't taking a large amount of pleasure from watching him practically squirm as he asked her permission to court her daughter. Nor did it mean she would give that permission freely or without making him squirm a little bit more.

Before Hippolyta could answer however she felt a familiar presence in the air before the room filled with a brilliant blue light that slowly revealed the figure of Athena standing between the throne and Kal-El.

"Lady Athena what are you doing here?" Hippolyta questioned as she stared at the goddess who had originally rescued her and her sisters and granted them the safety of the island.

"I heard Kal-El's request to court your daughter, the same daughter who was chosen as your island's protector. The same one on whom I bestowed the bracers and lasso to." The queen of the gods said looking at Hippolyta. The Amazonian queen silently cursed interfering deities, even those who did seem to have the islands best wishes in mind. Athena turned back around to Kal and pinned him with a stare. Kal also sighed inwardly and he came dangerously close to asking the queen of the gods what his thirteen trials would be.

"And what would you have of me your Highness?"

"For centuries Amazons have taken mates though battle. Even Diana's position as the islands defender was chosen through contest. It seems only right that you should be tested in a trail of combat for Diana. If you win Diana is yours. However, if you lose you may not set foot on this island again. Nor may you associate with her outside of your duties in the League" Athena said before being shocked by Kal and Hippolyta's response.

"My Daughter/Diana is not a prize to be won" Hippolyta and Kal said at the same time.

"No she isn't" Athena said letting their anger slide off of her. "However she is the one chosen to protect Thymescra. This isn't a test for her Kal-el it is a test for you. You must prove yourself before you can have Diana as your own."

"What kind of contest will this be?" Kal asked looking at the

"There will be five matches back to back against an arrangement of monsters of my choice. There will also be a final match against a warrior of my choice. If you can make it through all fights and force my warrior to submit then I will bless your union with Diana. You have until this evening to decide. If you choose to accept my demands, then the contest will be held tonight in the coliseum." With that said Athena disappeared as quickly as she had appeared leaving Kal and Hippolyta staring at each other.

Hippolyta leaned back in her chair and rubbed her head. She had only been planning on dragging out the conversation and making Kal sweat a little more but now she was going to have to watch her daughter and the only man on the planet she though worthy of him make a hard choice. Either accept the contest and risk never being allowed to be near each other again. Or choosing not to and spending the rest of their life denying their love for each other. 'OH the gods really love their dramas' She thought.

"I'm going to need to talk to Diana." Kal said moments before the large double doors opened and Diana walked in.

"Kal, Mother, what's going on?" she asked seeing the looks on their faces. Kal sighed and wondered how he was going to explain what had just happened.

"Diana I need to talk with you." Kal said solemnly even though his heart was doing flips in his chest at the sight Diana.

"What's wrong? Oh no did something happen to Donna?"

"No no, Donna was fine when I left. Though she did have monitor duty with Barry so I can't say how she is doing right now." Kal said trying to keep from talking about the elephant, or in this case owl in the room.

"Your patron decided to visit us a moment ago." Hippolyta said.

"Athena was here? What did she need?" Diana asked coming to stand beside Kal. Hippolyta could see the way her daughter seemed to subconsciously lean towards Kal. Her hand hanging inches from Kal's as her body angled towards him in a slightly possessive stance.

"Well" Kal started only to find his mouth drying up. Thankfully Hippolyta took charge of the conversation.

"Kal-El came here to ask for my permission to court you." Hippolyta said in an even tone.

"K..Kal is this true?" Diana turned to Kal and looked at him with a mix of shock and hope.

"Yes, our recent run in with Mongol made me realize that it was time for me to stop denying something that I have been for a while. I love you Diana. You're my best friend and when I thought I had lost you it felt like losing my father all over again."

"Why didn't you come to me with this. I can make me own decisions without my mother's permission." Diana said slightly angry that he didn't come straight to her even though she felt like her heart was about to bust from the answer to the question she had been asking for the last several months.

"Well given your mother and sisters history with men I thought it would be best to do this as coutersiouly as I could unless I wanted to be chased down by your mother." Kal said looking at Diana.

Diana smiled at his answer. No matter how much she reassured him that her mother wasn't going to skewer him every time he visited he still had a healthy fear and respect for her mother and her mother's magic sword. Kal was caught off guard as the next thing she did was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Kal felt his knees go weak as her large lush juicy lips pressed against his, her body pressed up against his as she continued the kiss.

"I love you to Kal. And I would be happy to go out with you. But why was Athena here?" she asked causing Kal to frown at her and wrap his arms around her waist in a possessive grip.

"Athena seems to think that Kal-El hasn't proved himself worthy of dating her champion even with the number of times he has saved not only Man's world but our own." Hippolyta said sourly. As far as she was concerned Kal-el had done more to prove himself than she would have even asked. Yet for some reason Athena still thought it wasn't enough. Maybe it was the goddesses own problems with her relationship that made her hesitant to bless Kal and Diana's

Diana listened to her mother describe Athena's request but instead of worry she just smiled at Kal earning a quizzical look from him and her mother. While the possibility of losing her best friend forever worried her slightly she had no doubt that Kal could defeat any enemy Athena could place in front of him and told him as much.

"How can you have such faith in me." Kal asked humbled as always that someone would put so much faith into him. It was doubly humbling to come from someone who saw him not as a god on a pedestal but as a mortal man with flaws and fears.

Diana placed a hand on his cheek as she looked into his eyes. It always astounded her how little Kal had in the way of ego when it came to his powers and accomplishments. "Kal the first time I saw you was when you punched Darkside all the way back to apocalypse. Just a few months ago you ripped War world in half to rescue me form Mongol. While I would rather be fighting by your side in the arena I have no doubt that you can take anything Athena can summon up."

Hippolyta watched the two embrace each other once more and decided that if her daughter would have so much faith in Kal-el then she would as well. Calling one of the guards over she sent her off in search of the cooks. If Athena wanted a contest, then it was only right to throw a feast for the contestant. And by evening the stands would be packed with a hundred Amazons cheering Kal on, or at least cheering at the fight.

Kal stood in the center of the stadium as he looked around the packed seats and up to the large box where Hippolyta and Diana sat on either side of Athena. Kal and Diana had spent the last three hours enjoying each other's company and taking part in the impromptu feast Hippolyta had called up. He had even allowed Diana to talk him into wearing one of the Grecian style togas instead of his Kryptonian armor in the hope of appeasing Athena.

"Kal-el of Krypton. Do you stand ready to fight for your right to court my chosen champion" Athena asked, her voice seeming to come from the air beside him even though she stood high up in the box.

"I have fought for and with Diana a hundred times your majesty. Today will be no different." HE said causing Diana to smile at him. Though they didn't see the cruel smirk play on Athena's lips.

"Very well let the first match begin." She said and with a wave of her hand caused two minotaur with large hand axes and round shields to appear in front of him.

"To bad I don't have my cape or I could confuse them with that." Kal quipped before dodging one of the axes. He wasn't sure if the weapons were magical or regular steel but he wasn't planning to find out. Dodging another blow Kal focused his laser vision on one of the axes and heated it up until it started to grow red hot. The minotaur let out a loud bellow of pain and dropped the axe into the sand.

The other minotaur seeing Kal's concentration focused on the first one tried to take advantage of it only to find his own axe superheating to temperatures near that of a small star. Once both opponents were disarmed Kal rushed forward and planted a strong punch to the gut to the first minotaur sending it careening into one of the walls before slamming his shoulder into the second causing it to skip over the ground before landing with its horns stuck in a wooden practice dummy.

"It looks like round one goes to Kal-el" Said the queen as she watched him walk over to one of the axes and pick it up. Running it over his thumb Kal sucked in a small breath as it drew blood. 'yep its magic' Kal thought annoyed. While everyone thought he was weak to magic that wasn't necessarily true. He was weak to magic in the same way a normal person was weak to a bullet. In that he just didn't have a defense against it.

"Ok Kal-el let's see how you like round two" Athena said before summoning a group of ten skeletons dressed in the armor of Greek hoplites.

"Isn't this a step backwards? I thought this was supposed to get harder not easier." Kal said before speed blitzing the small squad of skeletons, moving through them so fast that they couldn't react in time. When he was done he was surrounded by three piles, one of swords, one of armor, and one of bones. Kal was about to start congratulating himself when he heard Athena start to laugh, a noise made all that more creepy by the sound of bones rolling against each other.

"Don't you remember your classics Kal-el? Remember the story of Perseus and the Dragons Teeth?" Athena asked in a mocking voice. Kal watched as the bones rolled over each other forming into a large twenty-foot-tall skeleton.

"Yeah but Perseus had something to take out those skeletons with didn't he?" Kal thought "Ok looks like I need to make sure that there is nothing left to reform then since I'm all out of magic skeleton killing swords." Superman ducked under one of the large bone arms and leapt into the air staying just out of reach of the skeleton. Taking a deep breath Kal started to fly around the skeleton blowing out air and freezing the giant creature.

Once the skeleton was encased in ice Superman grabbed onto it and flew it up into the air before swigging it around and sending it shooting towards the center of the stadium. The crowd cheered as the large skeleton hit the ground with enough force to raise a dust cloud. Hovering over the cloud Kal waited for it to dissipate and smiled when he saw the now shattered bones laying in the center of the crater.

"And round two goes to Kal" Diana said in a non-concerned tone. Athena just huffed and got ready to summon another creature for Kal to fight. Diana's non concerned stance hardened when she saw what was next. Standing in the middle of the stadium was a medium sized Hydra about the length of two busses.

"Really? You do know what Kal-El's powers are don't you your majesty?" Hippolyta asked as she watched her hopefully soon-to-be son in law rise up in the air and dodge around the snapping heads before coming to rest on its back. With a single giant swipe Kal ran his laser vision over the base of the hydra's necks cutting them off and cauterizing the wounds. With a hideous scream the Hydra fell to the ground, its heads wriggling on the dirt.

"Actually your majesty I did pay attention in English class." Kal said with a slight smirk and thanked Rao that the goddess had allowed him to keep his powers. Without his heat vision and ice breath things would have been much harder.

"I see, it appears I have made things too easy for you Kal-el. There for I am changing the rules. For your last two fights you will only be able to use your great strength and speed." Athena said waving her hand in the air. The next thing Kal new he felt some invisible vise around his throat and it feel like he was all of a sudden looking though a cloth sack.

Before he could test and see if the queen had really taken away his powers he felt something impact his back and found himself flying across the stadium. Standing up out of the dirt Kal had to quickly roll out of the way to dodge a large rock fist that impacted where he had been laying. Another fist came after him and he managed to grab onto it before it hit him in the stomach.

"I though Golems were supposed to be slow?" Kal grunted as the large rock golem swung again trying to crush his head. Kal ducked under the swing and moved in close to hit the golems midsection. Kal got in two good hits to the golems midsection before having to dodge out of the way of another strike. Though upon seeing the damage Kal didn't think punching was going to work, his concrete breaking punches only cracked the outer layer of stone.

'If I try punching to hard the shockwave could end up damaging the stadium and hurting people. And I don't think Athena is going to let me take to the air anymore so I have to do this another way' Kal though as he continued to dodge the attacks. Even though the golems punches were fast they were thankfully nowhere near Barry or Diana's speed.

The thought of fighting Diana caused a lightbulb to come on over Kal's head as he realized what he needed to do. Getting close to the golem Kal allowed it to throw a punch as he turned to the side. As the punch passed his head Kal grabbed onto it and pushed his hips against the golem causing it to rise up into the air. Kal heaved with all the strength he could muster and tossed the golem out of the stadium, its body turning to clay and dirt as it passed the stadium walls and the barrier of whatever magic Athena had put up.

"See your majesty. Even without most of his powers Kal is still more than a match for whatever you can throw at him." Hippolyta said grinning at the goddess.

"Yes it would seem so. That is why for his last round I have a special opponent for him to face. Who better to fight for me than my own champion?"

"I am not fighting Kal." Diana said standing up to confront the queen. Smirking the queen waved her hand in the air and all of a sudden Diana found herself standing in front of Kal, her sword and lasso attached to her armor.

"Ohh yes you are. And if you fail to defeat him then you shall lose your position as this islands champion. The position may go to your sister or to your friend Artemis. It doesn't really matter to me so long as you fight." The queen said laughing at Diana. "And before you should even think of refusing to fight then know your refusal will count as a loss for Kal. So what will it be will you give up your title or will you give up you love?"

"Diana you don't need to do this. I will forfeit right now; I don't want you to have to give up your place as champion." Kal said only to suddenly feel Diana's lips on his.

"No Kal" Diana said in a whisper. "Athena has made a mistake. She thinks that being this islands champion is all I am. But being with you, being with the league I have learned that I am so much more than that. My duty isn't just to this island anymore but to the world. And I can be a hero and a symbol to the world with my position as Champion of the Amazons or without it." Diana said kissing him again before dropping down to her knees.

With a great amount of slowness and showmanship Diana unsheathed her sword and held it up in offering to Kal. "I submit to you Kal. I give up, I am yours to take as you please." She said smiling up at Kal.

"What, what is she doing? She didn't even put up a fight." Athena said in shock as she witnessed Diana kneel down and offer her sword to Kal.

"My Daughter is beating you at your own game." Hippolyta said in satisfaction. "This island has always been too small for Diana. Trying to keep her here is like trying to keep the wind form escaping. Like she said she is much more than just this islands protector now, and much more than your Champion."

In the stadium Kal reached down and took the sword in one hand before helping Diana up with the other. "Are you sure about this Diana?" Kal asked staring at her beautiful face and hugging her to his side.

"Before I left the island all I wanted to do was explore the outside world. And being the Champion was my way of doing that. Now I am just trading in one title for an even better one."

"Ohh and what title is that?" Kal asked grinning at her.

"Mrs. Diana Kent." She said standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him gently on the mouth. The next hour was a rush for Kal. As soon as Diana had surrendered Athena had gotten mad and left in a huff. Hippolyta had then came down to the ring to congratulate both of them before sending them off to different sides of the palace to get cleaned up. Kal found himself being forced to wash himself down with some sort of Grecian oil and wear a large toga. He was then marched to one of the large bedrooms in the palace, his guides refusing to answer any of his questions as they went.

Kal stood in the room for ten minutes wondering what is was they wanted him to wait for. Just as he was about to try his luck with escaping out the balcony and going to find Diana he heard the lock to the door turn and watched as it slowly opened. Diana stepped through the door in all of her regal glory and Kal felt his heart stop. He couldn't help but think she looked like a statue of Aphrodite herself come to life. Her long beautiful hair was pulled up on her head and showing a beautiful neck circled by a silver necklace. Her body was wrapped in a long beautiful Grecian toga that hid her powerful legs but allowed the tops of her large breasts to be on full display. She was even wearing a small pair of golden slippers with a small heel bringing her up to his height.

Diana allowed the blessings of Aphrodite to flow though her as she walked confidently over to Kal. She smiled in assurance as she looked him over. Though she knew Kal hated to wear a toga she couldn't help but think about how he looked like one of the classic heroes. And she thought he held all of the best traits as well. The wisdom of Odysseus, the strength of Hercules, the courage of Percusses, and the love of Theseus

Diana stopped in front of him before reaching out a tentative hand and pressing it against his chest. She could feel his heart beating like that of a racehorse under his hard muscles. Leaving her hand on his chest she stepped closer to him, pressing her body up against his.

As she placed her hand on his chest Kal noticed that her nails had been manicured and painted since he saw her in the coliseum. The next thing he noticed was the soft sweet smell of roses that seemed to waft form her freshly washed and oiled skin. Kal starred into her large almond shaped eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. The two stood like that for a full minute, just standing in the center of the room and holding each other as they stared into the others eyes.

Tilting his head down Kal slowly captured Diana's lips in a slow tentative kiss. The two held the kiss like that for a long while before they slowly began to deepen the kiss. Diana moaned and split her lips slightly. Kal's tongue came out instinctively and licked slowly at her lip, working its way in between them. Diana moaned and opened her lips further, allowing Kal's tongue to explore her mouth. Diana could feel her body grow hot and flushed with desire as she felt Kal's tongue run over her lips and explore his mouth.

"You don't have to hold me so gently Kal, I won't break." Diana said after breaking the kiss. She loved the feeling of having arms that could easily bench press an airliner wrapped around her so gently. But the powers of Aphrodite were allowing to feel the power and desire held at bay by Kal's coiled muscles and wanted to feel his strong arms holding her tightly against him as his ravished her body.

Kal smiled down at her and used one of his large strong hands to gently brush some of her hair behind her ear, revealing her long delicate neck to his eyes. "I've always had trouble letting go. I'm always having to make sure not to hurt anyone with my strength. And if I let go with you I don't know if I could control myself." Kal bent down and trailed gentle kisses across her cheek towards her large plump lips.

Diana moved her head to the side taking one of his lips between hers and sucking on it. Kal opened his mouth and allowed her to explore his mouth with her tongue. As she kissed him Kal ran his hands over she shapely body wishing that the beautiful toga wasn't between his hands and her bronzed oiled skin. Kal was left breathless as Diana pulled back from the kiss, her tongue licking its way up to his ear.

"Take me Kal" She whispered in a hot low voice "Let go and claim your prize." Diana let the powers of Aphrodite wash over herself again and spread over Kal, the powers breaking down the last of his resistance. While Diana usually loved how polite and restrained he was, holding Kal up as a shining example of Man's world to her mother, his hesitance was just getting in the way at the moment.

Diana felt the air go out of her lungs as his strong arms cashed her against him and his lips crashed against hers. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and drunk up the kiss. Kal growled deep in his throat as he felt her shapely body press harder against him and her soft breast mold to his chest. Breaking away from the searing kiss Kal looked into Diana's eyes seeing his own love and hunger reflected in her gaze.

"Take off your clothes" Kal said in a voice that sent shivers down Diana's spine and fanned the flames growing in her belly. Diana flashed him a sultry smile and started to pull the sides of her toga apart, never breaking eye contact with him.

Kal watched in amazement as she revealed her naked body to him. Even though he had seen it while she had been swimming there was something beautiful and special about her choosing to share herself with him in this small, personal setting. He watched, enraptured as more of her oiled bronzed breasts came into view, their large nipples already standing hard and aroused on top of her large areola. Kal continued to watch as her smooth toned stomach and long strong legs came into view.

Kal reached forward and placed a hand on her wide hips and pulled her against him again. Diana happily fell back into his arms as she felt his large calloused hands rub over her back and shoulders. Kal took a minute to just try and memorize the feel and texture of her skin under his hands as they moved over her lithe athletic form. Diana hummed in pleasure and nibbled on his lower lip as one of his hands moved down to the large toned cheeks of her ass and started to grab and massage them.

Diana pressed herself up harder against Kal, wanting to feel more of his powerful body against hers as his tongue snaked into her mouth. She gasped in surprise as she felt his large thick rod press against her through the toga.

"Will you allow me to undress you my love?" She asked idly rubbing one of her hands over his chest. Kal was shocked for a moment at her words but then smiled a large bright smile. Of course he knew she loved him or else she wouldn't have been in this room, battle or no. but it was still wondrous to hear her say it.

"I love you to Diana."

"I know." Diana chucked and slowly undid the sash that held his toga together. She couldn't help but ohh in pleasure as her hands went directly to his sculpted chest. Sure she had seen him without a shirt before, just like Kal had seen her naked by accident before. But there was something different about being this close and being able to touch and feel him beneath her hands.

Diana slipped the toga off of his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground revealing all of Kal's chiseled torso and the large loin-cloth that was valiantly trying to cover Kal's growing attraction. Ignoring his large straining shaft for the moment Diana started to kiss at his chest, her hands massaging his arms and sides as she slowly planted kisses all over his chest.

Kal watched as Diana kneeled before him, her oiled body seeming to glow in the low sunlight as she kissed at his stomach. Her long painted nails scratching at the sides of his legs as her tongue licked over the skin above the waist of his loincloth.

"Do you wish me to remove your loin cloth my love?" Diana asked in a pleading tone. Kal had to fight down the rapid growth of ego gained form having a literal goddess kneeling before his straining cock asking if she could see it.

"Please" Kal growled out between gritted teeth. He was afraid that as aroused he was that he would blow his load all over her face and chest as soon as she touched his cock.

"Command me my love" Diana pleaded feeling Kal's muscles tense below her palms as he tried to regain some control. Of course she didn't want that to happen again. So Diana raked her nails against the skin of his leg again and looked up at him.

"Take off my loin cloth my love. I want to see those beautiful big lips of yours wrap around my cock." Kal said in a burst or courage and lust. Diana shivered again as a part of her got off on being commanded like that. Diana slipped her hands under the hymn of his loincloth and slowly brought it down revealing his large veiny cock and the large bulbous head.

Diana took in a sharp breath as she finally took in the size of Kal's manhood. It stood at a full thirteen inches and seemed thick enough to split her in two. Kal let out a loud breath through clenched teeth as Diana's warm breath wafted over his cock causing it to twitch.

"Suck it Diana. Wrap those lush lips of yours around my cock and take it down your throat." Kal commanded going a bit bolder as he continued to stare at the beautiful goddess kneeling at his feet. Diana took her time as she moved forward, her lips not going directly for the head of his cock but to the thick base of his cock.

One of her long fingered hands went to grasp Kal's cock and gently stroke it as her lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Diana licked her tongue over the hot sensitive flesh as she slowly kissed her way up the side of his shaft. Diana's head started to go light as the strong heady scent of Kal mixed with the delicious salty taste of her cock. She wasn't sure if this was how it was for everyone when making love to their soulmate or if it was the powers of Aphrodite working though her.

Kal could see her pupils dilate and hear her heart start to race as her wet lips started to kiss down the base of his cock. "Ohh, Diana, Please." He said as her hand started to stroke his cock faster. Diana took pity on Kal and wrapped her large lips around the tip of his cock and started to suck hard on the head as her hand stroke his large length.

Diana slowly took him deeper into her throat feeling the large girth press up against the walls of her throat. Diana gagged a bit and tried to force more of the large cock in her mouth but instead she felt Kal's hands slide into her hair and pull her off of his cock. Her throat felt oddly empty as the large girth was removed, a long string of saliva connecting the head of his cock to her lips.

"Don't force yourself Diana." Kal said looking down at her with a mix of love and worry.

"I'm sorry Kal. I promise I will do better after I've had a chance to practice. And trust me, there will be a lot of practice." Diana said in a voice that was half sadden apology and half sultry promises. "But until then I can give you something else just as good."

Before Kal could ask Diana grabbed his cock and stuck out her tongue letting a long rivulet of saliva drop down and land on his cock. Diana looked up at him and smiled as she started to spread it over his cock getting it nice and slick. Then she sat up and pressed his cock between her large breasts and started to grind her body up against his.

"Ohh Kal it feels so wondrous." Diana moaned as she ground her breast up against his body, his cock snuggly laying between them. Diana started to kiss and lick at his abdomen again, her sharp nails adding a painfully plesent contrast to the feel of her oiled cloud they rested between. Kals wet cock slid eassily between her large oiled breasts as she ground her chest against him.

Kal started to thrust his hips against Diana. His cock building up friction as she used her hands to press her breasts together. Kal grunted and started to thrust faster. His actions causing Diana's breasts to bounce slightly as he fucked her.

Kal couldn't last long against the sight and feel of having his cock wrapped between Diana's large breasts. "Diana, I'm going to cum" He grunted as he started to feel his balls tighten up and his cock twitch between her breasts.

"Ohh yes Kal, cum in me. Let me taste your seed." Diana said and took a quarter of his length back into her warm, wet mouth as Kal let out a long loud moan and shot rope after rope of hot sticky cum into her mouth and throat. Diana sucked at the end of his cock trying to collect every drop of the nectar that she could. As he finished Diana finally got a taste of the strong musky cream. Diana found herself in love with the taste and knew that she would never be able to go a day without tasting her lovers seed again.

Kal panted and felt his entire body turn to jelly as he came down from the best orgasm he had ever had. Looking down he could see the delighted look on Diana's face. He could also see a sort of possessive pride behind her eyes. Pride that she could turn to Man of Steel into the Man of Jelly with only her lips and hands. "I think it's my turn princess." Kal said and held out his hand. Diana took it and let him pull her up to her feet.

Diana wrapped one arm around his neck and her other hand brushed against his cheek as she started to kiss his jaw. Kal turned his head and kissed her back before kissing his way to her jaw and down her neck. Diana moaned as she felt Kal start to nibble at her shoulder as he gently picked her up in his arms. Kal carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently on the silk sheets. Kal continued to attack Diana's neck and shoulders with his lips as he settled his self over her.

Kal's hands moved up into Diana's hair and undid the clips letting her long black hair flow down behind her. "I love seeing you with your hair down." Kal said as he looked down at Diana. Her hair now spread behind her like a halo. Diana just smiled and reached up to run her hands over his shoulders.

Kal smiled down and her and went back to kissing his way down her collar bone to the swell of her breasts. Kal ran his hands up and down her sides as he kissed around the swell of her breasts. "Touch them Kal, please" Diana said as his thumbs brushed up against her side of her breasts. "I want to feel your hands on my breasts."

Kal smiled against her skin and moved his hands up to rest against the base of her large breasts. He fought down his swelling ego again as he realized that he was about to do what every man who saw Diana's uniform wanted to do, and once again he felt honored to be the one she wanted to do it with. Kal started to squeeze at the soft slick skin of Diana's breast, his large fingers sinking into the flesh as he squeezed up from the bottom of them.

Diana squirmed under him as he slowly played with her breasts, moving them around in his hands. Kal started to kiss at the top of her large breasts as he played with them, his tongue licking around her large dark areola. "Ohh harder Kal, harder. Suck on my breast. Ohh Kal yes." Diana said as Kal started to suck on one of her large nipples. Kal continued to roughly play with her other breast as his kissed and sucked at the one under his mouth.

Getting the first breast nice and wet Kal switched over and started to kiss and lick at Diana's right breast as his other hand started to play with her left. Even though Kal thought he could fondle and kiss Diana's breasts all night he gave them each one last kiss and started to kiss his way down her stomach. One of Diana's hands went to her now abandoned breasts and teased it as she watched Kal kiss his way down her body, taking his time to kiss and lick every inch of her stomach.

Diana smiled as his lips brushed over the soft skin on the inside of her hips. Instead of kissing his way over to her sensitive mound he continued down her legs, his hands running gently over her hips. Kal made his way down to her feet and couldn't help but laugh as he saw her toes.

"Is something funny Kal?" Diana asked in a sultry voice.

"I just never thought of you as painting and manicuring your toenails." He said as he slowly removed her slippers. Diana's reply was cut off as his hands started to massage her feet as he smiled up at her. Diana moved her other leg aside giving Kal a better look at her newly waxed core. Smiling at him she gave him a beckoning jester with one finger which Kal was quick to follow.

Thanks to Kal's superior senses he could already smell Diana's arousal and as he got closer he could see her lips start to glisten as her juices leaked out from excitement and arousal. Kal moved back over her and bent down to kiss her as one hand gently cupped her pussy. Diana moaned into his mouth as his fingers started to rub over her lips.

Kal deepened his kiss as one of his fingers entered her wet center, the walls of her cunt hungrily clamping down as his finger pushed inward. Diana' moaned and bucked her hips as Kal slipped another finger in and started to rub them against her inner walls, his rough pads rubbing over her G spot.

Looking down into her loving eyes Kal started to thrust his fingers in and out faster, his thumb brushing over her large clit. Diana's moans escaped in short gasps of breath as his hand brought her closer to climax.

"K..Kal I..I need..ohh I need." Diana tried to get out as her body was rocked by a mini orgasm.

"What do you need Diana?" Kal asked quietly as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"I need you inside me. Oh Kal please, I need you." Diana pleaded as his thumb sent an electric shock of pleasure up her body form where it pressed against her clit. Kal was more than happy to grant her request. His own desire had been growing seeing her squirm and moan below him.

Kal quickly straddled Diana and placed his cock against her lips before slowly thrusting in. He had barely gotten more than his head in before Diana let out a loud animalistic moan and came all over his cock and the sheets. Smiling Kal placed one hand on her large hip and the other on one of her shoulders and held her down as he continued to push in, her the inner walls of her cunt spasaming as Kal's large rod pressed further into her.

"Ohh yes please Kal. More, more. Ohh its so big, yes." Diana said as Kal grunted pressing more of his cock into her tight cunt. Kal was amazed at how tight and wet her cunt was and the thought that unlike with Lana or Lois he didn't have to hold back but could enjoy his self.

"Ohh claim me Kal. Claim your prize." Diana said urging Kal on to thrust in further and faster. Grinning Kal gave into his goddesses request and started to speed up, the sound of striking flesh filling the room as his cock quickly pumped in and out of Diana's pussy.

"Ughh, you look so good on your back with my cock inside of you." Kal said spearing her again with his cock as he looked down at her. He smiled at seeing her beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure, her bright white teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to hold in a moan. "Moan for me love. Let me hear your beautiful voice as I fill you with my seed." Kal said speeding up his thrusts causing her large breasts to start to sway on her chest.

"Kal please I'm so close. Cum in me. Fill me with your seed and make me carry you children." Diana said releasing the large moan she had been holding in. Her pussy spasaming around Kal's cock as she came, her own juices running down the inside of her long legs a second before Kal let out a loud grunt and came in her, his whole body shuddering as he thrust in as far as he could and shot stream after stream of hot sticky cum into her womb.

"Diana that was..that was amazing." Kal said lowering himself down gently on top of her. As he leaned down to kiss her he suddenly found his world being turned upside down and found himself on his back starting up into a pair of loving almond shaped eyes. All Kal could see was his love's bright eyes and playful smirk as her long black hair fell down beside their face cutting them off from the rest of the world.

Diana slowly leaned down and pressed her large soft lips against Kal's, her fingers intertwining between his and holding his hands down as she continued to long slow kiss. Kal tried for a second to flip her like she had him but her years of training had allowed her to use her hips to pin him down to where he couldn't get any leverage.

"Just lay back and let me do all the work this time" She said sitting up on his chest. Diana let go of his hands before running them down his strong muscular arms and over his chest. Diana gave an appreciative purr as she felt the strong muscles in his chest before slowly moving her hands the rest of the way down his chest. Kal watched as she raised up on her strong tanned legs and gently grabbed ahold of his cock with her slender fingers.

Diana smiled as she ran her hand up and down Kal's cock, taking delight in the pleasure she could see on his face as she stroked him. Not breaking eye contact with him she lined her dripping core above his cock and slowly started to lower herself down onto him. Diana's mouth parted in a silent breath of pleasure as the large head split her lips.

Closing her eyes in pleasure she continued to lower herself onto his shaft. She could feel it splitting her walls as she slowly took more and more of it into her. She let out a gasp of surprise as she felt Kal's strong hands on her hips guiding her down onto him.

"I think I like this view better than the last one my love" Kal said looking up at Diana and smiling as he watched his cock disappear deeper inside of her. He felt like he was going to explode as he watched the beautiful goddess lower herself onto his shaft, her large breasts swaying slightly as she moved. Diana decided to tease him and started to raise her hips up until only his large head was inside of her. Diana started to slowly take him inside of her again before raising up only to repeat the process.

Kal just watched in pleasure as his cock was engulfed over and over by her hot tight tunnel. His pleasure was only doubled as Diana started to play with her breasts as she stroked him off with her pussy. Kal watched as her strong hands massaged her breasts, her fingers pinching and pulling at her own nipples and drawing moans of pleasure from the raven haired beauty. After a few minutes Diana felt the hunger to have her lover fully inside of her again and slowly started to lower herself down onto his cock.

"Ohh kal its so big. I don't think I can take all of it." Diana moaned as she felt the head of his cock press against the opening to her womb. Diana quickly found herself wrapped up in his arms, her chest pressed against his as he sat up under her.

"Let me take you mind off of it love." Kal said before crushing his lips against hers. Diana's scream of pleasure was eaten up by Kal's lips as he thrust up bypassing her final barrier. Diana saw stars in front of her eyes as Kal's cock impaled her deeper than he had previously. A mix of pain and pleasure going through her as the last quarter of his cock pressed into her womb.

"Ohh kal it feels so good yes. Fuck my womb Kal. Plant you seed right in my womb and make me yours." She pleaded again and again as she rode him, his hips thrusting up into her.

"That's right princess moan for me. Let me hear how much you love having me inside of you." Kal said in excitement, his hands seemingly moving all over her back as he continued his assault on her pussy. "Ohh Diana i'm going to cum. I'm going to cum inside this beautiful cunt of yours and make you mine." Kal said feeling his balls start to tighten.

"I'm already yours Kal. Yes, yes fill me with your seed. Yess." Diana yelled as she felt his cock enter her fully and the large shaft start to pulse as it filled her womb with his seed. Diana felt her own pussy start to cum in response. Her juices mixing with his as he continued to thrust deep into her.

Panting from the exertion Kal leaned back and brought Diana down on top of him. The two met again for another long kiss before Diana stretched out on top of him, using his body as her own personal pillow. Kal smiled down at his beautiful goddess and ran his hand though her long dark hair. Neither one was sure how long they laid like that, in total contentment in each other's arms. But by the time Diana started to move the once golden light of the sun had been replaced by the silvery shine of the moon.

Kal didn't notice her movement until he noticed the absence of his warm blanket. Diana rolled off of Kal though she didn't go much further. Instead she snuggled up against him, her bright eyes staring at his face as she used one of his arms as a pillow. Kal rolled over and pulled a blanket over them before wrapping an arm around her waist. Snuggling against one another the two heroes quickly fell into a deep pleasant sleep.


End file.
